


I'd Say You're Almost There

by emorion



Series: Nico interacts! [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Nico interacts!, Schmico, if you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends, not really schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: Her luck was about to be tested, because soon after they arrived, Dahlia was on the Ortho Gods' service. And they were even prettier up close.





	I'd Say You're Almost There

Grey Sloan Memorial was the best hospital in the Northwest, no doubt about it. Top rated surgeons, state of the art equipment, legends and legacies galore; Dahlia was so lucky to snagged an internship there, and she was even more lucky to be in the group of interns that she was. They were a family, but sometimes Dahlia couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the others.

Taryn's patient was waiting on a double transplant, Levi always got the coolest surgeries, and Casey was everyone's favorite intern. Dahlia was third in her class. She had potential. It didn't make sense for her to be so overlooked.

  
Whatever. She was still lucky. Great friends, great job, and now she had a new dog! She'd even gone an entire week without making a fool of herself in front of Dr. Avery. Life was good.

  
Luck was a tricky thing, though. Whether it was good or bad depended entirely on what Dahlia did with it.

Take the new Ortho team, for example. It was as if the gods sent two of their FINEST straight from heaven to work at the best hospital in Seattle. That was very good luck for Dahlia. As long as she could keep her mouth shut.

Her luck was about to be tested, because soon after they arrived, Dahlia was on the Ortho Gods' service. And they were even prettier up close. Very different from Dr. Avery, but attractive all the same. Especially Dr. Lincoln. He had the prettiest blue eyes that reflected light like the sun on the ocean, and his smile shone as bright as the moon in the night sky...

"Ahem."

And she said all of that out loud.

In front of Dr. Kim.

"Um... I mean... He seems... what I meant to..." Dahlia sputtered, trying to make an excuse for all that she had said. Which was all true, but come on!

"That was some impressive poetic waxing, dude." Dr. Kim said, smiling. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Oh, I, I meant to say intelligence-wise! He's, um, as bright as the moon? Yeah, super bright." Get it together, Dahlia!

Dr. Kim nodded, his smile sliding into a cocky smirk. "Yeah, he's the brightest. Come on, we've got x-rays to review."

Twenty minutes later found them sitting at the desk in the radiology lab, looking over several different images.

"This is definitely a greenstick fracture to the Radius and a simple fracture to the Ulna, but these bones aren't very developed, so it's probably a child. Therefore, the bones will mend well without the aid of any rods or pins." Dahlia explained, getting a nod from Dr. Kim. Kim slid another image onto the board. The intern studied it for a moment, then she cringed. "This patient has rheumatoid arthritis in the hip, it's progressed far beyond the point of salvaging the joint. She's a candidate for hip replacement."

The fellow raised his eyebrows, but nodded and slid a final x-ray onto the board. "And this?" He asked.

Dahlia knew this one right away. "THAT is a hairline fracture." She said excitedly, pointing to the tiny line at the top of the tibia. "This patient is probably experiencing pain just below the knee."

"Good eye," Dr. Kim said, impressed. "And what should we suggest to this patient?"

"We could suggest that they wear a splint or brace, to immobilize the bone so it can heal properly." Dahlia said. "They'd also need to use crutches to keep weight off of the fracture."

Now Dr. Kim looked impressed. "You know your stuff," he commented, "You wanna tell all that to Dr. Lincoln?"

"I don't--I think, uhhh," Dahlia was on a roll, but at the thought of talking to the Ortho Apollo, she turned into a sputtering mess.

Dr. Kim smirked again. It was a really nice smirk. On his really nice face. On his really nice body. Now he was laughing, which was really nice too, but why was he laughing? She hadn't said anyth-oh god.

Dahlia put her face in her hands. "Please forget I said that! I'm sorry! It's just--"

"It's alright." Dr. Kim interrupted before Dahlia could embarrass herself further. "I get it, you call it how you see it."

With a sigh, Dahlia lowered her hands. "You...get it?"

"Like with the x-rays," Kim said, gesturing to the board. "You look at something and you relay what you see. Great skill to have as a surgeon."

"Not such a great skill to have outside of surgery." Dahlia mumbled.

"Hey, sometimes I wish I could just say how I feel." The fellow's face fell. "Would have made coming out so much easier."

"Wait... coming out?"

That brought the smile back to Dr. Kim's face. "Yeah, I'm gay." He said. "You're the first person I've told since transferring here. Your lack of filter must be contagious!"

Dahlia stood shocked for a second before joining in on the laughter.

"And now that you know that, I can tell you that I agree with what you said about Dr. Lincoln. He is very bright," the fellow said with a wink. "And he likes people who are as bright as he is. I'd say you're almost there."

"Uhhhh," Dahlia short-circuited again. What was happening?

"Look, don't sweat it. I'll set you up, just look at the x-rays and tell him what you see. Just like you did with me, alright? If you start to go off script, I'll get you back on track." As he said it, Kim was gathering his things. It was go time, apparently.

"Oh, okay," Dahlia agreed. "Oh and, uh, I won't tell anyone about you. I mean- that you're, you know..."

"That's fine, Dr. Qadri," Kim smiled at her. "And I won't tell Link about you waxing poetic. What happens in the radiology lab stays in the radiology lab."

 

Dahlia laughed, following Dr. Kim out into the hall to find Dr. Lincoln. She was as confident as ever in her potential. It was her time to shine, and luck had nothing to do with it.


End file.
